Sanctified Beat Sheet
Beat Sheets are ways to gain extra beats (experience) to spend on your character, by delving further into the character's nuances and by giving storytelling staff more handles to interact with your character. This Beat Sheet is available to members of the Lancea et Sanctum. Non-Sanctified may receive up to five Beats from questions on this sheet, if they are appropriate and have not been answered elsewhere. Lancea et Sanctum Beat Sheet (Fifteen Beats) 'Factions' (One Beat) *Hardliners are conservatives and religious zealots, taking a literal interpretation of their creed. *Unifiers celebrate diversity within the covenant but seek peace between the factions. *Neo-Reformists believe religion must be presented in a manner that is relevant and accessible to tonight's Kindred. *Mendicants eschew material possessions, wealth and comfort in the pursuit of a pious Requiem. *Proselytizers are Sanctified missionaries, seeking to bring others into the faith. Which Faction do you belong to? 'Creeds '(One Beat) *The Monachal Creed is highly ritualized and equates strongly to Catholicism. More than 50% of Sanctified follow the Monachal Creed. *The Westminster Creed eschews much of the ceremonialism but still holds the Testament of Longinus as the source of religious insight. It equates strongly to Protestantism. *The Tollison Creed claims the Holy Spirit may give personal religious insight, and therefore claims prophets in addition to the Testament. *The Iblic Creed is an Islamic interpretation of the Testament, presenting an inverted interpretation of the Five Pillars of Islam. *The Dammitic Creed is a Jewish interpretation of the Testament, rejecting the portions pertaining to the divinity of Christ and focusing on studying both numerologies and the Book of Eschaton for clues to future events. *The Acharit Hayami is a Judaic subfaction of Dammatic Sanctified limited to male Jewish vampires who were both Hasidic Jews and students of the Kabbalah in life. *Exotheists read the Testament as a philosophical treatise, and believe that vampiric religion should not be modeled on human religion. Exotheists establish their own unique rites, which are often unrecognizable to members of more traditional Creeds. What Creed do you follow? 'Functions of the Covenant '(One Beat) *Inquisitors root out heresy and treachery in the covenant. *Priests deliver sermons, hear confessions, and counsel Kindred and coteries. (This requires the Anointed Merit). *Parish Archivists maintain the written records of the covenant. *Legates travel from one domain to another, serving as anything from messenger to spy to diplomat to proxy for a superior. *Crusaders are knights of the Sanctified who have sworn to serve and protect the covenant in a military capacity. *Paladins are lay members sworn to serve and protect an individual member of the clergy. *Lay priests are students of Sanctified theology who may hope to be anointed in the future. . *Laity follow the Sanctified faith but are simply members of the congregation. *The Ostiary is the 'keeper of the door', who monitors traffic in and out of the domain or parish. What role do you play in the covenant? 'The Rule of Golgotha '(Three Beats) The Rule of Golgotha dictates certain rules for behavior, but very few Sanctified follow all of them. What religious rules do you follow? Think about the way your faith influences your interaction with the kine, which victims you choose to feed upon, and how it defines your relationship with other Kindred. 'The Catechism '(Five Beats) *The First Canon, regarding the purpose of our Damnation. *The Second Canon, regarding the inalienable wisdom of the Masquerade. *The Third Canon, regarding the shameful necessity of the Embrace. *The Fourth Canon, regarding the abomination of the Amaranth. *The Fifth Canon, regarding the revelation of the Testament of Longinus. *The Sixth Canon, regarding the efficaciousness of the sacred rites. *The Seventh Canon, regarding the miraculous arts of our Theban brethren. *The Eighth Canon, regarding our congress with the Canaille. *The Ninth Canon, regarding the recognition of wisdom within our ranks. Define what each of these Canons means to you. (One Beat per two Canons) 'Rites and Rituals '(Four Beats) The Apostolica are the seven formal rites that are common between parishes. *Midnight Mass is the most common rite, usually taking place on a weekly basis at the stroke of midnight between Saturday and Sunday nights. A Bishop or Priest leads the congregation through recitation of the liturgy of Longinus and reads from the Testament, usually exulting the predatory instincts carried down through the Blood. This is usually followed by a sermon, and then Communion. Depending on the local Creed, these details may change. *Anointing is the ritual by which a Sanctified accepts a given role, and involves symbolic stigmata being carved into each of her palms. The blood that suppurates from these wounds is mixed with scented olive oil, and then drawn across the vampire's forehead by the appropriate Priest or Bishop. Once this is done, the attendants read from the Catechism and pray. Finally, the elevated vampire kisses a copy of the Testament. *Confessional is a means of seeking absolution from the Anointed, always involving face-to-face confession of sins and an appropriate penance. *The Creation Rite is in two parts. The first, the Choice, requires the prospective sire to offer his potential childe the choice between the Embrace and death. The second is Purification, some form of ritual punishment for both the mortal and the prospective sire. For those who join after their Embrace, the Choice is skipped but the Purification is still carried out. *The Gran Ballo is a yearly ball held on November 1st (the Day of the Dead) characterized by grandiose costumes, music, dancing, live catering, and 'mystery plays' which showcase some part of the Testament of Longinus. *A Crusade is called by a Bishop, at minimum, upon an apostate heretic. All Sanctified in the domain are expected to assume the mantle of Crusader, attempting to bring the bishop the remains of the heretic. *Quadragesima, a period of 'Holy Denial' between January 1st and February 9th, which culminates in a week of fasting. Choose two of the Apostolica, and tell the story of one of your experiences with each. (One Beat each) The Ecclesia are less formal, and vary more between domains. *Supplications (prayers). These include The Blessing of Vitae (the vampiric equivalent of saying grace before a meal), the Acceptance Rite (thanking God or Longinus for sending a new member to join a coterie or for the privilege of joining the coterie), and the Hunter's Prayer (said before going out to hunt for the night's Vitae). *Minor Exorcisms are performed on Sanctified who are seen to be too compassionate or too wrapped up in mortal concerns. The vampire is usually forced to hurt, feed from, or in extreme cases destroy a mortal being, and then meditate upon the frailty of the human condition. *The Feast of Longinus, held on February 10th, ends the Quadragesima. The Sanctified are expected to embody the beastly predator within and hunt their own food, taking as much Vitae as she can. This often involves gorging and then expending the Vitae on Disciplines, Physical Intensity or healing wounds, and then going out and finding more. *Rencontre is utterly forbidden in some domains, and sanctioned fully as a holy act in others. It is a ritual duel between two Kindred who have not otherwise been able to resolve their disciplines. *A Blanket Party is an informal punishment delivered to an individual vampire by his coterie, which involves surprising the offender, immobilizing him in some fashion, and then beating him up while reciting prayers from the Testament. *The Fire Dance is a primarily Tollison rite, in which celebrants dance around a bonfire, whipping themselves into a righteous fury and moving progressively closer to the bonfire to demonstrate that God will protect them so long as their faith is pure. *The Serpent Rite is also Tollison, and involves drinking the blood of a mortal dying from snake venom or some other psychotropic drug. It induces hallucinations and fugue states in those who drink. *The Eulogy is a speech made to commemorate someone who has died. *The Hajj is an Iblic ritual, a pilgrimage to an important holy site. *Sawn is an Iblic rite, requiring that the vampire feed only from a certain type of vessel during Ramadan. Choose two of the Ecclesia, and tell the story of one of your experiences with each. There are thousands of Ecclesia, and the ones here are only to spark your imagination. Feel free to come up with local Ecclesia from whichever parish you have come from. (One Beat each) Category:Lancea Sanctum Category:Beat Sheets